deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShadowTale
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spartan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:06, 2010 May 6 Sup yeah i made the edit to the members page. but i dont follow what you mean by the whole clock thing, id preffer green but i cant see any clock. ALSO i think you need to make the Writing Brighter, i cant see some of it, thanks Astrotorical 21:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) its me yeah the i checked out the clocks,the time for me is wrong, when it says 1200 it should say 1000. im also a day ahead of you i think. great job with all this coding and such, you are a valuable asset. Astrotorical 00:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Members ive added another part to the deadliest members page. it says whether we are online or not. you have to do it manually but it does help for people to know Astrotorical 03:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) imo Make all the grey the light grey from the toolbox. Then make the light grey text the dark grey currently used on page backgrounds. A F K When 22:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah its me ive done a few things with the tool box and menu you may have noticed that all our talk pages are there. Astrotorical 01:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I decided to take your advice and make an account. Now people will know who's doing the battle summaries, I guess. The Average Guy 01:09, May 21, 2010 (UTC) /* I'm assuming you mean "link to your old account" */ If so, how do I do that? If not, then never mind. I'm just here to help when I can. The Average Guy 22:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Poseidon Yeah he's pretty awesome. Might not be fair for other contestants. Ares is better then Poseidon nice lol but ares is bad ass :P Deadliest fiction yeah, i saw the jesus app, i was a bit 'iffy' because it made him sound cool but yeah. no gods allowed.. except Kratos from the god of war franchise. how did you feel about the Shamwow Guy, Rick Roll guy and.... that.... other guy Panel well yeah i got rid of the gods and asome other ... uhh... Horrible Entries. We will need to have a panel or like a voting system or something to determine the winner. we could wip up some Badges for the Winners saying like Deadliest Fiction Winner and have the Winner in the Background. yeah. Ill be a Judge for every battle except the ones Involving TRON because hes my entry so i dont want to be Onesided. You wont have to do that but because.. in all seriousness... MAGICARP? . the only thing that magicarp can beat is Rick Astley, Vince Offer and Billy Mays. Im keeping it in because its.. well i dont have a reason i just am. Astrotorical 00:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC the IRC thing also doesn't work either. i click it and it appears in the corner behind everything so i cant see it.. or not at all yeah.. well my internet is being difficult so ill talk to you later. probly tommorow morning AEST on the IRC, try and get our one to work if you can but otherwise see you there Astrotorical 00:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) just testing something. hi folks. ignore this. I'm just testing something. --ShadowTale 01:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) --ShadowTale 01:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) What's up with this? Strange things are happening when I write a new article. After I finish typing and press "Save," and I look at my 'handiwork,' I see this: " ." If I edit it again and delete it, it disappears, but it happens every time I write a new article. Is this something bad or does it happen alll the time? Thanks! The Deadliest Warrior 18:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Yeah Yeah, ive been good as of late. just doin a few tweeks to the comp page. gettin rid of spam and such, someone added Raptor Jesus and i lost a bet with the admin Gordan-Freeman saying noone would add Half Life to the comp. :( But uhh yeah ive been good, whats new with you? goodly well i dont use skype because the wireless is stuffed. but we would let the users vote but the admins would get the final say in the comp. oodlies well i just dont have the time to go on IM stuff, you can text my cell if you want. but if i dont reply, i dont have any credit ok yeah thats a really good idea, post them on the main page and then make list of fights untill we run out of fighters Astrotorical 21:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) the message thing how did you make the message thing appear, id like to know, i need to add something to it Astrotorical 19:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) another idea I had an idea yesterday while watching one of the online eps.. if we could get the user The Deadliest Warrior to make the fight Vids, we could also bring in experts (in the comp) so say for the current battle we could get the users who added Voldermort and Zedicus. it would be one software program (the thing used on the show) short of the deadliest warrior show.. what did you think? urgent the next battle after the star wars one is paradox v tron. gordan-freeman, the user who added paradox, has informed me that paradox might not have an image available as he is from a reletively new media. it still can take place but the image thing that you do on the front page (by the way its pretty cool) will most likely only be able to show tron also i am the expert for tron (since i am a Troniac noun: term used to describe people who are maniacs for the movie, Tron) and in the absence of gordan-freeman, an expert on Paradox. i made the wiki for the S.P.A.CE A.GE project under guidance from him. so i can help with the deciding outcome for that battle, CH33R5 Astrotorical 08:05, June 5, 2010 (UTC) .. Sorry about that. I'll moderate my language more in the future. -LeoLab Paradox yes, exactly my i made him verse TRON. TRON is a program and as such is not affected my Paradox's Time control ability (which you may see on the wiki, he does not control time, only the molecule's speed. if something is fast enough, time appears to stop). " hey whats going on in the other sectors, ive been stuck here for 200 microcycles" -RAM, a friend of TRON (a microcycle the movie is an amount of time taken for a program to refresh its code and is used to tell time) "further study is need to figure out how the mysterious watch works but all that we do know is that anyone who wears it seems to speed up dramaticaly to the point of death. we are working on an experiment codenamed -PARADOX- to combat this" the Scientific Progress of Astrology, Chronilogical Exploration And outerspace GEology Project (the S.P.A.C.E A.GE Project) Temporal Sector Manager to his Staff this should even it out. PARADOX most likely will lose as (within the current story line) he has little skill in his newfound powers. go TRON Das Competo i added some more stuff to the comp 1 page like a longer table and i changed some characters arround like the zombie hunter will be the main character from Resident Evil and the Vampire Slayer will be Van Helsing from the self titled movie. also i need you to send me all the characters from the Deadliest fiction otherwise i wont be able to add any more characters Great work on the Main Page Comp Pic, ill make you a beurocrat IF you dont disappoint me with ANY TRON related pics OR you can find ANY picture of PARADOX Goodluck and CH33R5 Astrotorical 06:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Chatango get on chatango right now before i leave :) Astrotorical 06:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Chatango hi, sorry about not being on, I had to work yesterday, So I slept in today. I just woke up. but I gotta hit the road, I have to go sign up for classes. peace out --ShadowTale 19:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Paradox ok, so i changed the character Paradox, to the guy from Clockstoppers (movie) because, A) paradox is to new for anyone to know him & B) That guy is less powerful making it fairer is weapons are melee- Bike (very high skills in combat using various Tricks) ranged- Liquid Nitrogren Paintball Gun Special- Molecular Accelarater (speeds himself up, giving the allusion that time has stopped for him) A Scout vs. Mario Ummm... What? Are you serious, ShadowTale...? With all respect possible, this was a completely obvious matchup. Mario is a fat, hairy plumber who, on occasion, can shoot fireballs or ice blocks from his hands. A Scout (While I have no clue what Team Fortress 2 is) probably has guns, grenades, etc. Mario fights fantasy characters. Scouts are the real deal. I just don't understand it, it seems pretty obvious to me. The Deadliest Warrior 20:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior I have an idea: Deadliest Warrior Wiki: The Aftermath I feel that this site needs a discussion page. So every week we have a host that can be an admin and this discussion page can go on a userblog. And we just have a diffferent topic each week, and we discuss, questions,comments, controversies, opinions, etc and a moderate amount of people can participate.FirebenderFan 19:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC) So do I have your vote on the idea?FirebenderFan 19:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The Aftermath..... Ummm... I dunno,,, SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA FIREBENDERFAN MAKE THAT TWO VOTES FOR "YES" ON THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR WIKI THE AFTERMATH! Just one request... can I be the dude who represents Kieron Elliot??? I can talk with a Scottish accent if I need to! ;-) Yeah you can be the dude that represents Kieron Elliot.FirebenderFan 20:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I support you as Kieron Elliot --ShadowTale 02:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC)